Hidden
by Shichiiru
Summary: This is a RukoXRuko story! I have gone over my limit of 3-4 chapters and thinking of roughly 7-10 or so. This is a school days story theme. Also if you have an idea please make a review. I'll try and put them into the story  Bye!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Yeah. Misery is on hiatus until I get some ideas. I didn't make Ruko and Rook ABNORMALLY tall in this. Their heights are: Ruko=6'5. Rook=6'9. See, they are ABNORMALLY TALL. Also I changed their ages by like 2 years. Ruko-19. Now 17. Rook-20. Now 18.

So now I present you a RukoXRook fanfic~

Hidden

Ruko POV

I don't like school. I don't like people. I don't like noise. I don't like a lot of things. I do like what boys like. like playing Xbox and Playstation 3. Fighting and doing stupid things. I'm a tomboy at heart. So I'm going to tell you about how I found my girly side, by being with the boys~

It was raining. A cold, windy day today. Tomorrow was going to be school. My first day of going to a school in Japan. I was in Year 12 and was happy about it. I recently moved because of some earthquakes. My dad is from America, while my mum is japanese. So, I know english and japanese but I hang on the japanese more. So we moved to Japan. The street lights glimmer faintly as more rain pours down. I stare out the window and sigh. I close my eyes and think of a plan to skip school. Be sick? No, too common. Jump out the window and run? No, the police will get involved. Tell mum and dad straight? No, they'll just argue with me. Well, that means I have to go to school. Ugh, why? Well, I'll do something. I'll just think about it in the morning.

_The Next Day_

Beep,Beep,Beep. Ugh.. My head. Wha...what? Oh, my alarm. The time said 7:10am. The perfect time to wake up. I slowly get out of bed, moaning about going to school. Well, I still haven't thought of anything. I go downstairs, eat breakfast, set up my bag and change. My uniform is quite nice, because it appeals to both men and women. It has blue knee-high shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt, a black tie, a nice blue jersey and black shoes. I put the uniform on and feel miserable. I don't like school. Or people. I like doing the work, but I don't like seeing people around me doing the same thing. Well, that's just me. Nothing I can do about it. I look at the time, it's 7:24am. Did I actually get ready that fast? I don't need to go at the moment, since school only starts at 8:20am. I decide to set up the Xbox to my TV. I start playing COD online and start wiping these people. Noobs probably. I play 5 more games and check the time. It's 8:05. Perfect timing. I run out the door, run to the bus stop and dash into the bus. I stare at the seats. There's quite a few empty and quickly take one. After 5 minutes the doors open and I jump out. I run into the doors and search for the toilets. I run straight into the female's and look at myself in the mirror. My uniform is still in tack, my hair with my trademark blue stripe is still good and I don't look like a newbie too much. I suddenly see one of my pig tail ribbons slightly off. I tug them and it loosens. I undo the other and look at the mirror. my hair is just before my middle back and slightly wavy. I am about to tie them, when I suddenly get an idea. I'll change my look to a boy's. It sounds outrageous doesn't it? But, it's easier than hanging with the prissy girls. I smile a bit and get to work. I make my tie somewhat loose, tie my hair in a more boyish tie and wrinkle my shirt. I make my blue stripe lie next to my face.

Perfect... Wait my chest. / I decide to cover it with my jersey. Now it's perfect. I walk to my class room with slight fear. What if someone finds out? Well, when that happens I'll think about it. I look around the class, a group of girls probably gossiping and a group of boys. They seem to be laughing and joking around. Then I spot the leader. He stares at me with inquiring eyes. Then he gives me a small smile. He has black hair with a red stripe on the right of his hair. He's wearing a dog collar and a red coat. His uniform is slightly wrinkled and with some mud stains. I stare at him, he stares at me. Then he smirks, that son of a...RING! The school bell announces that classes will start soon. I quickly grab a seat while the other students pick one. I end up sitting next to the red-streaked smirker. This was going to be the worst possible school year ever.

End-chapter 1~

Please read and Review. 1 review for the next chapter... because I've already partly wrote it

Sayonara~

DRuby


	2. Chapter 2: Going to School

I can't believe I got 2 reviews in the first day~ Thank you to the Parody writer and someone called Geo for reviewing! I love the pairing of RukoXRook, so here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, the clarification for their ages, I'm following their fan ages.

_Last time:Ruko spots a group of boys in her class, then she sees Rook. The red-streaked smirker is what Ruko now calls him._ Now here is~

Hidden – Chapter 2

Great. I'm going to hate this, hate, hate, HATE! I'm pretty sure that smirker is going to make my year a living hell. Back to thinking something else. As class starts, I think about the other people. Since I'm a boy, do I need to join that stupid smirker's group? Am I needing to learn how to.. hit on girls? That thought made me shudder. The teacher glares at me and asks me who I am. I tell him my name and he suddenly seems surprised. "Your report states that you are a girl." I answer with "Oh, that is wrong. The secretary must have filled it out wrong, since my name is a bit girly for me." He replies with a slight strange tone. "Since you are a new student, I will let you off this time. But this is your last chance. Pay attention! And that goes to all of you." Class continues and I start beginning to wonder when the break bell will ring. At around 10:45am, the bell rings for the break. I let out a breath and begin to walk out the class. Then comes disaster, as the red-streaked smirker walks up to me. "So, what are you doing here? People don't just come in the middle of the year." I look at him and just reply with a small voice."Earthquakes..." He looks slightly shocked and says "So you came from America huh? That's..." He looks away slightly, then smirks again. What was that? He was going to say something. I was about to ask him what he was about to say, when a couple boys came up to him. They started to talk and I decided to leave. Time for break.

_Break- 10:52am_

I looked around the cafeteria and decided to sit at an empty seat. Getting my food, I take it and start eating. I hear whispers at the back of me and get annoyed, turning around I see a small group of girls. I stare at them, they stare at me. Then the seems-to-be leader says something. "Er, hi. We were wondering whether we could um, sit with you." The girls all seemed to be blushing. Oh crap, they thought I was hot. I face-palmed myself in my mind, and let a small sigh. "Alright, fine. But don't go chatting like before." They all nodded at sat opposite to me. Now I was happy they had tables, because I wouldn't need to sit next to them. I ate my lunch, while the girls quietly talked. Now, I just found out one of the many benefits that boys had. Boys had more authority to girls. After I was done, I got up and went to the bin. Throwing my rubbish I spot a couple boys rushing for something. I go up to them and ask them why they were speeding around. They told me that there was going to be try-outs to be a member of the Rook Crusaders. (AN: Lol, I got bored.) That must be that group with the smirker. I walked away and went out to get some fresh air. The air was a tad bit chilled, since it was deep into Autumn. I close my eyes, sigh and relax. About 20 mins more until the next class. I decide to just wait there until it happens. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and instantly turn around. There is the red-streaked smirker. I growl a bit and glare at him. "What do you want." I bluntly say to him. He looks at me and smiles. "I know we haven't started on the right foot. So let's start over. My name is Rook." He gives me a hand and I reluctantly take it. "Since you heard my voice in class, my name is Ruko Yokune." We start talking and we seem to have a lot in common. He seemed to come from America for some unknown reason he's not telling me. Whatever that means. The only thing really weird about him is that he forgot his last name. How is that possible? Well, maybe this Rook guy wasn't so bad. Nearing the end of break, he asks me a question. "Do you want to join the Rook Crusaders? You have quite a good potential in being a member. And yeah I know the name is just weird. The boys wanted it like that so we kept it." I look at him and reply "I'll think about it." When I finish that sentence, the bell rings. Back to class.

_Class- 11:15am_

As the day goes on, I start feeling tired. Which means the teachers keep waking me up. Which also means me getting closer to getting detention. I sigh again as the teacher gets annoyed at me being lazy, even when it's my first day here. I finally pay attention at around 12:23pm, as I start getting anxious for the next break which was lunch. When the bell rings at 12:30, I stand up instantly and dash out the class room. Damn, I'm tired. I decide to go back to some fresh air. I walk there and instantly relax. It's such a nice feeling, as the wind blows my hair back and forth. I spot a couple benches and sit there, then I start to lie on it. I have about an hour till class, so I decide to take a small nap. zzzz..

_Dream world._

"_Ruko... Ruko... Ruko! Wake up. We have to go inside." "Huh?" I open my eyes and look around me. I hear some cars and a few I see someone with an unrecognisable face. I must be in a dream, a memory even. I look at the seemed-to-be boy. He smiles and pulls me up. I yawn and look to the ground. I must be remembering when I was 13. I suddenly feel a tugging on my arm, as the boy runs to a house. His house? I don't remember a lot from this time. It seems we start playing and stuff. Then he tells me something. But I can't hear it, but it seems dream me is shocked, as I see small tears coming down my face. What is this dream? Is it supposed to be a sad one? I'm not sure. Then I hear something. "Hey Ruko... Ruko... DUDE wake up! Teach is gonna kill us if we don't make it in time. C'mon! WAKE. UP!" I suddenly feel a jolt in my arm and _I wake up. Ugh... Jesus Christ, what the hell was that? I suddenly see a face. Great, it's him. The red-streaked smirker. I lazily get up from the bench as I look at my watch. It's 1:27pm. OH MY GOD! I slept for almost an hour. I jump up, grab Rook's hand (I do not know why) and start running back to class.

_Class-1:30pm_

We make it just in time, as the bell rings. Rook and I reach our seats just before the teacher walks in. It seems that it's going to be a language lesson. As in learning English. I laugh a tad bit and everyone stares at me. The teacher speaks to me in english. "Why are you laughing? This is just a english lesson." Everyone stares at him, then at me. I don't think anyone understands him except me and the red-streaked smirker. Much to the teacher's dismay, I answer in near-fluent english. "Hello. My name is Ruko Yokune and I just entered this school today. I came from America and I am quite fluent in english. That is why I'm laughing, as this lesson will be quite easy for me." The teacher stares at me, then smiles. He comes up and shakes my hand "Welcome to Japan. It looks like you are a bilingual." I smile and get back to my seat. The other students (asides the smirker) are shocked. They look at me and just keep staring. As the lesson goes on, I see the smirker slip a small smile at me. I start blushing a tad bit but it quickly fades away. What the hell was that? I ask myself.

The end of the day soon creeps up. I see my watch, ticking silently away. And exactly 3:10pm, the bell rings. Time to go home. I walk out the class and start walking home. I suddenly hear footsteps. I look and see the red-streaked smirker. As I look at him, he comes and walks next to me. "So, Ruko. Do you want to join the Rook Crusaders? The last day of try-outs is tomorrow." I look at him. He looks at me with eyes wandering for an answer. I think for a bit and say "Alright. But don't expect anything from me." He smirks and I get a tad bit annoyed. Then he says something random. "You know Ruko. No offence but you have a girlish name." That's when I get a bit over annoyed. I decide to give him a comeback. "Well, no offence Rook. But you don't _know _your last name." He stares at me. I stare at him. Then we laugh like total idiots. Maybe, this guy would be accepted as one of my friends... _Maybe._

End-chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews~ Arigato ne~

Please read and review. I've already got an idea for the next chapter, but please wait as I'm quite busy.

Sayonara

DeathRuby~


	3. Chapter 3: The Rook Crusaders trial

Hello! I'm starting to really update this story~ I love Ruko and Rook a lot! Alright, this is now the 3rd Chapter! "started writing on 5/11/2011 10:50 am" I hope you like this chapter, and now presenting:

Hidden- Chapter 3

Ruko POV

_Morning- Yokune residence_

I wake up with a slight headache. I wake up at 6:35am. "Ugh..." I want to go back to sleep, but I just can't. I decide to get out of my bed with a groan and walk to the kitchen. I brew up some coffee and drink about 3 cups. Damn, I'm addicted to it. I go and set up my school bag and change, because there's nothing else to do... Well, asides COD. I suddenly feel an urge to shoot some people in multi-player. I take my cup of coffee and grab a remote. I log into MP, put it on Core and wait for a server. Waiting for 5 minutes, I finally get one. My team it seems is losing. Ugh. I decide to use the FAMAS with rapid fire and start killing. I check my stats and it shows that I'm 1st with 32 kills and 1 death. Jeez, and I thought these guys were good. My team wins by about 4 kills. I'm so tired... But, I feel like playing more games. I play a few more games and suddenly feel sleepy. I turn of the Xbox and my eyes suddenly close...

_Dream World._

_I opened my eyes. Another memory thing. I sigh a bit and look around. I'm at an airport. I don't know where exactly though. Must be in America, I think. I'm holding someone's hand. I see the figure in front of me and remember. The boy from yesterday's dream. He's pulling my arm and running. He yells something. "Hey! I found her!" It seems that my dream can block and unblock voices. This voice sounds a very tad bit familiar. But I can't seem to figure out. Oh well. I see 4 people, without faces. unrecognisable faces actually. I seem to hug 2 of them, (probably my parents) and then I walk up to the boy. His face becomes slightly more seeable, and I see him put a sad face. He had black hair, with a small ahog. His eyes a deep red and he had a red stripe on his right side of his hair. He was also wearing a choker."Ruko, I have to go soon. I don't like this. We have to part..." I seems that I look at my feet and I feel tears coming. This was me? Did I actually cry this much? I suddenly feel a slight jolt on my forehead. The boy hit me on the head slightly. I looked at him and he stared at me. "You're such an idiot." I tell the boy. Then the next thing I know, he kisses me. What the hell! But it seems I can't control this body, as I can't push this boy away. Instead, I just stand there. Kissing him. Then he hears a call. He quickly hugs me and runs away. I yell out a stuttered "IDIOT!" Then I see his face once more. He smirks at me and laughs, running deeper into the airport and disappearing from my view. I _wake up right at that moment.

_Morning- Yokune residence_

Well, that definitely was a strange dream. I blush at the thought of that dream. I wonder, who was that boy? He reminds me of someone... O.M.G. I suddenly think. _No, No, NO, NO, NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE. NO NO NO. NO WAY. IT CAN NOT BE HIM. NO WAY IN F***ING HELL! _I start taking deep breaths. _Okay Ruko, calm down. You can't be certain... Well, you've never seen any other boy with __**that**__ hair. GAH! Okay, I really need to relax. Inhale, exhale, inhale, ex... _"RUKO!" My mum's voice... Oh yeah. "Yeah, what mum?" She comes downstairs and asks me where I was and stuff like that. I quickly got bored after the talk, and it was time for leaving for school. I ran out the house, the dream making my mind blur. As the bus turns up, I run. The doors open and I jump into the bus. The ride fades quickly as the school starts to come in view. The doors open and I dash straight to my class room. I take my seat and take a breath. With a sudden thud I look to the right side of me. The red-streaked smirker. Just the person I wanted to see... Ugh. The boy looks at me with a smirk on his face and asks the question "So, you know the try-outs right? It'll be held at recess and lunch." I nod but inside I feel like screaming. I can't be next to him, it'll be too strange. But I'll do it, maybe I can find out more about him through the "Rook Crusaders."  
>With that the teacher walks in. Time for school to start.<p>

_Break – 10:50am_

As the bell signals for recess, I silently stand up and walk out the classroom. But not before Rook grabs my arm. "What?" I ask him with no feeling. "C'mon the tests are gonna start." He starts running and pulls me out to the field. A shed is there and he pulls me straight to it. There was a sign saying "Try-outs" on it. "Welcome to try-outs~ The first test is gaming." He pulls me to a room with an 2 Xbox 360s and 2 TVs. A wall is splitting them both. The Tv's both show C.O.D. Black Ops. OMG! COD! Yeah! I stare at him and go straight to a TV, log into my Xbox live and go on multiplayer. He smiles and calls in 2 boys. They go to the other TV, log in and make their own private server. They give me the IP and I log in. It is a normal group match and it seems I'm in the group Black Ops. Heheh, time to kill. I pick my Famas and get in...

In a few minutes the game is over with me killing them with 75 kills and 2 deaths. Jeez they were easy. The boys were shocked. Okay not just shocked, but freaking out. I don't think anyone beat them that quickly. They stand up, look at me and then... "YOU ARE A COD GOD! WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF ANOTHER BEING ABLE TO BEAT US THAT FAST!" Eh? I stare at them with blank face. Who was the... Oh, Rook. Duh. Then as I stand up Rook shakes his head. "Now it's my turn." The 2 boys get stars in their eyes and yell out "GAME WAR!" A mob of girls and boys rush into the gamers lounge anxiously waiting the start. I hear whispers in the background. "Who do you think's gonna win?" "Rook definitely!" "But didn't they say the new guy beat Rook's record?" "Yeah Yeah!" "Go new guy!" Wait what? I beat his record? Ok... Rook looks at the 2 boys and nods. All goes quiet...

_After..._

"I can't believe it!" "Can you? Who would?" It's... a draw! Someone capable of having a draw with _Me._ I stare in shock, and Rook the same. He suddenly gets up and comes to me. And he shakes my hand. "Well, I think he passed test 1." And a cheer rings out. Ok? Am I popular now? Well, I couldn't wait till the second test. But the bell rings, ending recess. Oh well.

_Class-11:05am_

At the moment we're learning math. Boring, boring math. I sigh as I stare at the slightly complicating sum on the board. Then, the teacher (with his raptor eyes) calls me up to do the sum. I reluctantly go up and get the answer right. We do another hour and a half of math until lunch. How I can't wait till this torture is over.

_Lunch- 12.50pm_

I come out the classroom with a satisfied grin. Because I had just scraped out of getting detention for waking up just before the teacher saw me sleeping. I once again went outside and sat on that bench. Ah, this bench is so nice. I felt like sleeping again when suddenly a mob of people came at me and lifted me to the shed. "WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFF-" Luckily I didn't swear because I saw a teacher. The mob placed me on the ground gently and I stared at them. "Um, explain?" "Oh, Rook ordered us to carry you here." "Alright then? Now where is he, I need to kill him because he just interrupted my sleep." "Oh, um. He's in the 2nd test room. But please don't kill him or we will go into defence mode. hehe~" I walked to the second test room and suddenly saw a boxing ring. "Woah..." I do boxing but I'd never seen such an elaborately decorated ring. On one side was red and of course the other side blue. Then someone tugged me, pulled me into a room and measured me up. They checked my glove size and gave me a singlet and shorts. I came out and I was pushed into the ring. A commentator told that I would have 5 opponents, with a minute break (maximum) between all of them. So I'm guessing this test was strength and stamina. Well, easy enough. My first opponent. fainted in 10 seconds. My second got K'Oed in 15 seconds and my 3rd fainted in a minute. I chose to have a break, get a drink. I called a girl from the mob and asked her for a drink. She happily handed me her iced coffee. I drank it and feeling rejuvenated continued with my matches. I won all of them in around 3 minutes. Then Rook came in the ring. "Holy..." I stared at him, he smirked and asked for gloves. "Once again, you'll be challenging me." "Why the hell do I have to keep fighting you?" "Well Ruko. When I see a worthy opponent, I strike. But first I follow, like a dog." Then the bell rings. And the first punches come and go... I punch him, he punches me. I block, he does a right hook. He blocks. I punch his right arm... "ugh.." Was it my imagination? Or did he just...

_Infirmary-1:15pm_

I wake up with a slight headache and sore hands. I find myself in the infirmary... What hap. Oh yeah, the fight. Once again, we ended in a draw... Well kind of. I had actually won, since I was awake for one more second after Rook. Then I fainted. I tried getting up, but I saw my chest was covered in bandages. My hands were also wrapped in gauze. Ugh... That guy has good hooks. And he's a good blocker. Once again I try and slowly I stand. I grab my jersey and wear it. Then I see the red streaked smirker in the other bed. He doesn't just have a wrapped chest like me. Instead he has more injuries. I stare at him, my mouth slightly ajar. His right arm had a giant cut, like a knife had gone through it and got pulled back out. Then his leg had cuts. And his neck, though the wound looked a bit old he had a... bite wound? 4 reasonably big holes and quite a lot of cuts on his neck was seen. Did he get bit by a dog? The only reason I didn't want to touch the scars was I was scared that he would wake up. I felt a tad bit sorry for him, he must have been in a fight a few days before. Then I see his choker on the table near his bed. It looks like a dog collar. hahaha. Very funny. I see his name written on the silver plate in italic writing. I don't know why, but I take his collar and wear it. When something is called "choker", then something bad will happen when you wear it. It was so tight I was _literally _choking. I was losing air really fast when suddenly someone pulled me down and pulled it off. Oh my God... That hurt like hell! I then realised who took it off. And I also realised how _close_ I was to him. I was staring eye to eye with him, only millimetres till that gap closed. Rook was actually gripping my neck, not tightly but... He was literally glaring at me, and since it was this close that I saw his angry eyes burn into mine. I shuddered, I shouldn't have worn his choker. I gulped and then a single sentence came out of his mouth. "Why. Did. You. Wear. My. Collar." I couldn't speak, who could with those eyes looking at you. He started gripping a bit tighter, tighter, tighter... Until his grip was as painful as the collar. I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed his arm and pulled my neck from his death grip. "hah. hah. hah. hah." I took in deep breaths and stared at him, then something made me faint. Maybe it was that I didn't have enough air or was it something else. Suddenly my blue eyes (AN: Yeah. I made her blue eyed) became blind. They were killing me, I was writhing on the ground. Then out of my mouth came a scream, a scream I'd never thought I was capable of. " !" My voice echoed through the whole school. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was crying for I felt the wet drops fall into my hands. Then I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up from my pain. "Ruko! Ruko! Dude, what the hell! What's wrong? Answer me!" I couldn't take it anymore, I stopped my breaths and the pain from my eyes became less prominent. Until they went away. I didn't know how long I had held my breath, but my lungs were telling me to start breathing or to say simply die. I finally took a breath, my tears slowly stopping and finally my eyes slowly opened. I looked at my tears, but something was wrong. They weren't tears at all, but blood. Well half of them was. Then Rook looked at me, stared and finally asked me a question. "Hey... Why is your right eye pink? What happened? Did you just come back from the dead?" I stared at him, and saw a mirror. It was true, my right eye, it was pink (AN: This is a fiction story). " I... Don't know..." I could remember the pain, the agony, my screams. Everything. And then, something amazing happened. For an unknown reason, that boy that almost killed me. Grabbed me with his cut arm and hugged me. "Wha..." "You... Remind me of someone... Someone I knew... A long time ago...She was such a... Crybaby..."

_End- Chapter 3_

_finished: 5/11/2011 12:46pm W.S.T. (Australian Western Standard Time)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Infirmary

Hello again! I'm very happy that i'm up to the 4th chapter of Hidden. It's unbelievable. To all the readers that are reading my story, I'm surprised you like the story. I'll be doing more chapters of course, also I'll be taking request ideas in my reviews. I'll try and put them in my story, but it's very hard since usually I start writing before I get the message. But I'll try! I'm also hoping for this story now for around 5-7 chapters. I don't know when I'll finish, guess when I get bored. Anyway hope you like it!

(Started writing at 5:53 pm W.S.T. Aus) And now presenting:

Hidden Chapter 4

_Infirmary_

Ruko's POV

I get shocked, like literally. "G-Get off me! What's wrong with you!" I quickly shove him away, shuddering. He looks at me, then to the floor. "Sorry. I'm just not thinking straight. Must be because of all this blood I've lost." He tries and gets off the ground, but fails and winces at the attempt. I slowly but surely get off the cold of the granite floors and offer a hand to him. "Here, c'mon." He takes it and I pull him into the hospital bed. "So, what happened with that cut on your arm?" He looks at me, then looks away again. "Nothing... Just a fight." What? A knife fight. Jeez, he's such an idiot. I can even tell only knowing him for only these few days. An awkward silence takes the room for a few minutes until he speaks. "So, what happened to you with that eye of your's?" I don't know, I have no idea. But what I do know is that the pain I had felt at that time, I don't intend of feeling again. It felt like I was being stabbed with something. I couldn't see a single thing, as though I was blind. But I just gave him a "I'm not sure" look at Rook. I suddenly feel tired, and decide to get back into the hospital bed. It's very comfortable, and with a sigh I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_later- 4:10pm_

I wake up, a groan startling me. I look to the side and realise that it was Rook. I look at me watch, 4:10... HOLY S***! It's late, really late. It doesn't seem like anyone else is here. They should have woken us up before they all left. I look around and suddenly see, around the room presents of all sorts. All going to Rook. Wow, news goes fast. I push myself up and turn to Rook, who looks like he's having a nightmare. Wow, it's quite surprising him having them. He's drenched in sweat and his breathing goes all tight. I wonder what he's dreaming? I go and try to wake him up, shaking him and calling out. But he doesn't seem to hear, I wonder what's wrong?

Rook's POV (Yep, I'm gonna only have a very few of these)

My head, it's pulsing. My eyes won't open. I'm feeling pain, so much pain. I'm so hot and I can't wake up. This dream, will it stop? Will it go away. I don't want to remember it, Seeing her leave. Seeing my parents take me home. Then seeing my parents go out, leaving me alone. They calm me down, but the next thing I know I'm crying again. Then... _What is this place? It's dark, I can't see anything but something flashing in the near distance. It's a TV with something on, though I can not recognise the channel. I can see myself, but I can't control him. Is this a flash back? Why am I crying, I'm hearing a voice! "Daddy, mummy. Where did you go? You left me for work? Why aren't you back? Why are you on the TV? What's a kidnap mummy? What's a suspect? Daddy, help me. I can't hear you anymore! And my best friend has gone. She can't see me anymore. She's never seen me cry mummy, daddy! Now she's not here for me. Like I was for her! MUMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!" It's my voice. My small voice. Then I hear something else. Someone is calling out to me. _"_Rook... Hey, Rook... Are you there? C'mon answer! What's wrong? TELL ME! WAKE UP!"_

Then my eyes open. I'm staring face to face with the blue striped boy Ruko. What is he doing? My face feels hot, and something is running down my cheeks. My mouth is open wide as I realise what it is. My tears. They've come from my dream to me. I bring my hand to my face quickly wiping them away, but not before looking up to the boy. His features are like a girl's. But, nothing can say he actually _is._ He's the boy opposite in personality to me and definitely different is the word for him. He's a hot-headed boy who likes to sleep and I'm the cool one who is sleep-deprived. But he's really dense. I bet he couldn't tell a girl who's head-over-heels with him and one who's not. But that's why I've taken a liking to him. He's like a person I knew a long time ago. A girl, though I forgot her name and what she looked like, was my best friend with his personality. She was a crybaby though, like anything sad, from a butterfly escaping to a dog getting run over, she would cry. But I was always there for her, and she told me I made her stronger. I really loved her, and since I had told her that I liked dogs, she gave me this collar with my name inscribed on it. Back then it was to big but now it fits perfectly. My name is written in italics on it. It's quite nice. And for her present back, I kissed her. She had then proceeded to call me an idiot, blush red hot then hug me. She was strange, so much that I was officially named the "Red-streaked smirker" since I had smirked when I kissed her. Ah, young love. Isn't it grand?

It seemed I was getting poked, I must have been daydreaming. Ruko must have gotten bored at staring at me. So I pulled him down to my level and...

Ruko's POV

That son of a b****! He freaking punched me in the face! Then he jumped out of the bed and ran. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" As I ran out the room, red with anger and pain. Because, I was still hurt from the boxing fight and covered in bandages.

End Chapter 4~

Yeah a short chapter since I'm quite tired at the moment. Hope you enjoy and review a idea for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter in the Rook Crusaders

Hi! I'm back to writing! Anyway, I hope you like this story so far and presenting:

Hidden Chapter 5: Enter in the Rook Crusaders~

_Yokune Residence-7:30am_

I lay in bed, not willing to get up. My mind lets itself wonder until it focuses on one subject. The infirmary. After that incident in the infirmary, (that happened roughly a week ago) I never looked at Rook the same again. He was quite a layered person... Oh well. It is him. After that, I was trying to stay away from him. But I was able to get into the Rook Crusaders. They put me as their second leader. It's cool but it's also really horrible at the same time. Because everyone bows down to you when you walk but the girls come up to me and try to ask me out. Hello, girl here! But they don't know it. Oh well.

I feel like waking up now. I look at the time, it's 7:55am. I push myself up and walk out the door. You see, I wasn't bothered in changing or doing my homework. Not like we had any homework. The bus waits there and I run into it just as the doors close. I'll probably be a few minutes early. Probably. The ride goes as I stare out the window. I walk out and go to my homeroom. The serene quietness of this time is quite nice, as I don't need to be bothered in rabid fan-girls. As I walk I see a few teachers and students. Then I see a few crusaders patrolling. They say hi and continue their jobs with keen eyes. I'd never seen this side of the crusaders before and become a bit shocked, but quickly regain my composure. I walk into my homeroom and study the board. They seems to be nothing written, so I sigh. I grab a pencil and some paper, go back to my seat and start drawing.

I start scribbling random pictures on the piece. I can't think of anything else to draw when I get an idea. I get a new sheet and start drawing the Vocaloid gang. You see, Vocaloid is a band of people that sing really good. They use synthesisers and other electronic devices to make their voices sound kind of futuristic. One of the singers, Hatsune Miku, made the band popular. But I liked it even before she came in. The 2 original singers, Kaito and Meiko, were the 2 that started it off. Vocaloid or in this case Vocaloid Act 1 was really unpopular a long time ago. But when Miku entered, which they called it Act 2, the band became a huge success. But I still prefer to listen to the old mixes of Vocaloid Act 1. Kaito and Meiko sound the most human to me. While Miku sounds too futuristic.

I finish my picture. From left to right: Kaito holding ice cream, Meiko drinking sake, Miku Hatsune playing with a leek, the twins Len and Rin eating bananas and oranges while on their Roadroller, Gumi doing a peace sign, Luka eating tuna, Gakupo riding an eggplant, Kiyoteru teaching Yuki, Iroha playing with a cat, Piko whistling and Miki jumping. There were a few I missed, such as Act 3 but 1 A3 page can fit so much. I smiled and looked at the time 8:20. Huh.

It is still early... I look at the door hoping for someone to walk into the class. Then my worst nightmare comes. By the name of Rook. The moment he takes a step into the class I go back to the picture. I start shading when Rook comes behind me and looks at the picture. "Vocaloid huh? Woah... You're a great drawer! You should enter that drawing competition we have! Who taught you?" I keep my composure and just continue to shade. "Oi. Ruko. baka? Do you want me to punch you again. It must have hurt right? Because you're just weak." That did it. I quickly stand up and grab his collar. "I still haven't forgotten about that incident you freaking smirker." I stare at him with a death glare and it seemed to have worked, as I see him flinch for just a second. Literally. He then pushes me down onto a random desk. He has me pinned. I can't seem to get up. "Grr.." I try to move with little success. Then he puts his mouth to my ear and whispers "You're really a weak person aren't you? Don't hide it." I blush and stare at him.

Then a squeal comes from the door. Followed by a few more. "YAOOOOIIIIIII!" The fangirls. The fangirls are here. Just perfect. Then I remember what they said. "Ya...oi?"

Rook and I were in a, let's just say _uncomfortable_ position. He's on me, while I'm pinned underneath him and to make that worse I'm blushing. I quickly push him off me and punch him in the face. Then the crazy fangirls calm down and as if they've forgotten the Yaio, they start squealing "ROOK-SAMA! RUKO-SAMA! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" All in sync. I stare at them and run. I run to the Crusader base.

I smash into the door because I couldn't stop. Let's just say that slamming into a _metal, titanium_ door and falling backwards hurts. A lot. "Ughh." I get off the ground and run into my room. Yes, you heard me, a room. Since I was a leader, the other crusaders made a special room for me to chill in. It was soundproof, people couldn't see you and nobody dares open a leader's room when left unattended, maybe the maid.

It also had an Xbox 360, PS3, Wii and probably every other game console, since I saw 2 3DS', 3 PSPs, a WiiU tablet. Also a flat screen TV. And the king sized bed. There were also manga and anime filled shelves galore. There were also figurines, such as BRS, the Vocaloid squad and a few others, like Kuroshitsuji, Naruto (which I don't particularly like) and even... Kaichou wa maid-sama? What the hell. Well, I have to admit it is hilarious, since the figurine was of Misaki chasing Usui. This place was like an Otaku's haven. It's cool though.

The bell rings in the distance, but I'm actually not bothered in going to class. Not like the teachers care anyway. I press a buzzer and ask the maid to tell my homeroom teacher that I won't be attending school, since I'm "sleeping in my room." Yes this school is a hierarchy school. Which means stuff ranks over stuff here. And the leaders of the school were the Rook crusaders, precisely the leaders of the Rook Crusaders were the leaders of the school. Cool huh?

I lie in the bed and start to sleep...

_Dream Land_

"_Ruko, you're such a crybaby. You need to be brave! Like me." Mini-Rook gestures to himself and with a small voice, mini-me replies with "But Rook, it's you. I'm the exact opposite from you. I'm shy, considerate and I don't like being the centre of attention." He looks at me and says "Are you implying I'm inconsiderate!" I start to laugh and suddenly I don't. Rook is kneeling down and he takes my hand and kisses it. "Wha-what are you doing Baka-Rook?" He looks into my eyes and says "Hime-sama*, you shouldn't say that to your __Meshitsukai**...__The one who loves you the most.."__ "What was that?" Since I clearly heard him, I blushed. "Oh.. Um. I will sing for you __Hime-sama~" I smile and he starts to sing:_

_Servant of Evil (Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine)_

_You are the queen, and I am your servant. _

_We're a pitiable pair of twins split by fate. _

_I'm willing to become evil for you, _

_if only so that I could protect you._

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, _

_and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. _

_By the adults' own convenient arrangement, _

_our future was separated into two._

_Even if the entire world _

_should become your enemy, _

_I will always protect you, _

_so you just be yourself and smile._

_You are the queen, and I am your servant. _

_We're a pitiable pair of twins split by fate. _

_I'm willing to become evil for you, _

_if only so that I could protect you._

_When I went out to our neighbouring nation, _

_I saw a girl of green in a town. _

_Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, _

_I fell in love with her at first sight._

_However, your highness the queen wishes _

_the girl be erased from this world, _

_so I shall fulfil your wish. _

_But just why do my tears keep falling?_

_You are the queen, and I am your servant. _

_We're a maniacal pair of twins split by our fate. _

_"Today's snack will be brioche." _

_You happily smile, with such innocence._

_Very soon this kingdom will end _

_at the hands of the enraged people. _

_If this is what they call "retribution", _

_then let me take upon myself to defy it._

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes." _

_"Wear them and immediately start fleeing." _

_"It's fine. We're twins after all." _

_"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

_I'm now the queen, and you are the fugitive. _

_We're a lamentable pair of twins split by fate. _

_If they must call you evil, _

_then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._

_Once upon a time, long ago_

_there was a queen, my cute sibling, _

_who used to reign at the top _

_of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) ( -Ruko joins in.)_

_should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) _

_I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) _

_so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favourite phrase.)_

_You are the queen, and I am your servant. _

_We're a pitiable pair of twins split by fate. _

_I'm willing to become evil for you, _

_if only so that I could protect you._

_If we could be reborn in our next life, _

_then please play with me again._

_Once the song was over I clap. Rook smiles at me and then a blush forms on him. Is he embarrassed? Then he tackles me. Hard. "Ruko... Do you know the song adolescence***..." I blush hard as I think of the hidden meaning behind it. Unrequited love. I nod and he smirks. Then he kisses me on the forehead. I push him away."EEPPP! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! RED-STREAKED SMIRKER! BAKAAAA!" He laughs. Then he offers me his hand. I reluctantly take it. "Hime-sama, you should never make a fuss for something so small." I get annoyed again but I laugh. And he joins in... _"Ha...haaa.""Oi baka. Oi. It's the end of school. Wake up." Then something jumps on me.

A tongue licks me all over my face and I laugh. I open my eyes and see a dog. I have no idea what breed it is. But it's a bit big. I stare at Rook then at the dog. "Rook, say hello to Ruko. Ruko, this is my dog Rook." I laugh, how idiotic to name your dog the same name as you. I smile at the dog and Rook smiles. I look at the dog's collar: _Hi, my name is Rook. My owner's name is Rook. If I am lost please contact XXXX XXXX._ I stare at the number, grab my number and start typing the number in. "OI! That's unfair. If you're doing that, than I'm getting your number." I scribble my numbers on a piece of paper and give it to him. "Here. Now what's your mobile no?" He taps it into my phone and begins to enter my numbers into his phone. I put 2 special 8-bit songs for his mobile and home phone: Servant of evil for his mobile and Adolescence for his home without him knowing. Then he rings my phone to check if it works. Servant of Evil rang out loud and clear through the lonely room. I saw that the dog went somewhere. Then I saw it. It was... mourning? I have no idea. But then Rook tackled me. Hard once again. We both were on the ground, I looking into Rook's somewhat pained eyes, he staring at me so painfully. "How. Did you know about this version of this song." He wasn't questioning me. Then another memory hit me. After that memory that I had remembered, Rook showed me this version of Servant of Evil. It was only viewed by people that were chosen and that was 5 people. It was a very different version of the song, yet you could know it was Servant of Evil. Rook was one of them. He downloaded it for me and put it on a USB along with a few other 8-bit songs that only a couple or so and him were chosen to listen to.

I couldn't lie to him with that pain glaring into me. "I... got it from a friend." But I had to. To just make that lie, was just too much for me. I started to cry. You see, I've never lied in my life. Literally, there is no point in lying is there? "Yo, Ruko... I'm sorry. I didn't know you're that _sensitive_." His voice was lingering in the silence of the room. Then he continued. It was very quiet, almost like a whisper."I didn't know you were such a..." His voice faded. He didn't want to say that word. I opened my eyes for a second and saw something like a little flash in his eyes. He was seeing that little girl that was me. He opened his mouth to say something. But he shook his head. "Gomen." He got up and he offered his hand, like that time long ago. I did the same thing that I did in that time. I took him hand. And then a shiver went up both our spines at that very moment. I looked at him. Then I looked away. I didn't want to see his face. I knew he was searching for that girl. For that girl. And I was sure that if he stared into my eyes he would see that lonely, sad girl he had seen years ago. After we both calm down, we start to laugh. "Hahaha!" We pretend to forgot about that moment and we just look at the XBox. "Wanna?" He asks me. "Well, there's a time to play COD? Hell yeah!" And the rest of the day was wiping out people on COD with our epic partner skills~

End Chapter 5

Author Notes:

Ruby: Yo, how's it? I'm up to Chap 5! I can't believe it myself. Thank you for reading and reviewing all of you. I think this is my most popular fanfic... RUKOXROOK! XD

* Hime-sama – means princess or something similar to that

** Meshitsukai – means Servant. Taken from Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil)  
>*** Adolescence – It's a song by Len and Rin Kagamine. Go listen to it~<p>

**** Yaoi - I think many of you know what it is. If you don't... Go google it you idiots! :D


	6. Run

Yes. Hi. (I'm so sorry for not writing a new chapter for a LONG time.)

And now presenting:

Hidden – Chapter 6

_Time: Way over Midnight_

_Why am I running? I look down as my feet hastily move. The darkness slowly surrounds me as I cut in an alley. Why am I doing this? I jump over the fence in front of me and keep going. Why do I always get into a mess? Then I hear a sound. A whistle right near my ear. A gun shot. I was nearly hit if I hadn't move my head to the right. More shots were fired. But nobody else heard it, since they had silencers on. I have sensitive hearing for some unknown reason. While I think, another shot goes past me. I keep running, trying to get away. Just when I think I'm free...Bang._

Ruko POV -Yokune Residence – 9:10am

The reason I'm waking up so late is because I got something called a late pass? It's like a pass for skipping a period of class. How lucky am I! Class starts at 11:30pm so I happily relax in bed. But my stomach wants me to get up and eat something. Why? I didn't eat dinner yesterday as I was playing COD. My stomach continues to growl until I finally give in to it.

I walk downstairs with a feeling to go back upstairs. But I reluctantly push that thought away. At this time my parents would be at work. I grab a pack of cereal and pour it into a bowl, getting milk while at it. I make a bit of a mess and gently clean up. Quickly downing the cereal begin to take it to the sink. As I walk to go watch some TV the phone rings. "Ugh, stupid phone and your annoying.." I trudge to the phone. It's one of the boy's in the Rook Crusaders. "Ano, i-is this the Yokune Residence?" "Yeah, what do you need Teo? (Randomnamelol.)" "Ano, L-leader,c-could you please come to school. It's i-impor-tan-nt." "Wait. What. Why? Is there like a meltdown with the students there?" "Y-Yes. All the students are breaking down, even some of the Rook Crusaders and the teachers. I'm one of the s-sane ones left." I slowly processed the information. Let's see: The students, Rook Crusaders and even teachers are having mental breakdowns and Teo said that it's important and hearing it from a Rook Crusader I'm thoroughly believing that. "...Okay, I'm coming." I rush to get my uniform on, tie my hair and grab my schoolbag hardly bothering to check whether everything is in it. I run out of my house and run straight to the bus stop. Damn it, I forgot the bus doesn't come at this time. I'm going to have to run to school. Perfect.

9:45am

" .Ha." I reach the school grounds and I slowly walk to the entrance door. I pull out a key out of my pocket and turn the key. I walk through the doors and see something that shocks me. Many people are crying or trying to calm others who are. Some are running around, trying to figure out what to do. But the moment I take a step on the corridor everyone looks at me. All eyes on me, as the realisation suddenly dawns on me. I softly voice out my opinion; "Something...Something happened to Rook didn't it." How could I not pick that up by the call? The hidden desperation in Teo's voice on the phone, how couldn't I recognise it? Usually I'd be able to, but I just couldn't. I suddenly see everyone look away, their recognition that I didn't know any of it. I let them down, I'm supposed to lead them just like Rook. Rook was the cornerstone of this school, everybody relied on him to be there. He was the person that started the Rook Crusaders: The protectors of the school, the group that everyone of these students looked up to. He was the leader that watched over these guys... And I'm supposed to too. Yet, I let these guys down. Everybody that is looking away from me now, all of them. "...I-I'm sorry. I can never understand how much Rook has affected this school. I didn't know. He did so much and I only earned this position by chance. Rook is somebody that is a born leader. I don't even get how I'm also one. I shouldn't be standing next to him at all. For all this I am sorry, I shouldn't be a leader at all." I look down to the ground as everyone acknowledges what I've said in my mini-speech. Then slowly, one by one, they all look up to me and give me a smile. I even see some students looking more strong and in their eyes are determination. I see one of the fangirls, Tori I think was her name, comes up to me and takes my hand. She takes a breath and starts to talk, "Ruko, you are...The mirror image of Rook. You're so much like him. Everything you do is just like Rook in every way: How you look at everyone, how you represent yourself. We've only known you a few days and yet it seems we've all known you for years. We all even think that Rook has known you for longer. That's why he trusts you...That's why we trust you." A single tear slides down my face to the ground, as everybody becomes shocked. I give them a smile and say one sentence, "...I need a hug." Everybody rushes up to me, even the boys, to give a giant group hug. I especially hold Tori and Teo, which I saw walking up to me. After the hugs everybody does a cheer. Tori starts it, "ONE FOR US!" "HYA!" "TWO FOR THE ROOK CRUSADERS!" "HYA HYA!" "AND THREE FOR THE LEADERS!" "HYA HYA HYA!" I join in, my voice the loudest. I add one more, "AND A LAST FOR ROOK!" "YEAHHHH!" Everybody has escaped their sadness and is suddenly so happy.

When suddenly another Rook Crusader comes running. I think his name is Lakai (anotherrandomnamelol). "Ruko-sama! Th-There's a call for you." He hands me a phone in his hand. "Is this Ruko Yokune?" I answer a "Yeah. Who is this?" "This is Dr. Dot speaking. I am calling in regards to your co-partner Rook. I've heard that you have not heard of the consequences of Rook's unfortunate accident." Does everybody know!? "No, I haven't. Could you please tell me in as much detail as possible?" "Rook is currently undergoing surgery. He was shot two times in the arm and one quite close to his heart. Luckily the bullets aren't that big, so he'll recover quite quickly. Some of my sources say that Rook was looking for information about somebody from a gang near midnight. It became out of hand and Rook started running while a few members were chasing him. By this time it was roughly 1:30 am in the morning. Rook was shot, the members left since they thought he would die. A student from your school living in the area heard the gunshots and saw Rook lying on the ground. The boy called an ambulance and Rook was rushed to our hospital. By that time, his whole immune system was beginning to shut down because of the lack of blood. Through the morning the doctors and I gave him blood transplants and he now has a stable blood pressure. His surgery is almost completed, it will be finished in roughly 1 hour. By then you can come visit him, though he won't be awake because of the anaesthetics." I slowly processed the information: Rook was finding some info, he made the info guy mad which made that guy start ordering his people to shoot Rook. Rook was chased and shot down, then somebody from our school saved Rook. He was taken to hospital and is currently in surgery. Because of me. All because of me. He was looking for clues to find me. I started to shake, my body feeling like it would break any minute now. I lifted the phone and made an appointment for tomorrow to see Rook, since I don't think that I could last without becoming a wreck if I saw him today.

I look at everybody and give the phone back to Lakai, pass the students and go to the Base. I decide to sleep in my room, to try and forget these feelings.. With no result.

_The Next day – Leader Base – Yokune_

My back's sore. I slept in a really uncomfortable position yesterday. All my clothes are on the ground, except my underwear. On me is a white singlet and boxers. Okay, back to reality Ruko. I go up to a conveniently placed mirror, that's right in front of my bed. I stare at myself, looking into my eyes. My so-called pink eye has turned red...I should go to the doctors and check that out. Yeah, maybe I'll do that, while I'm visiting Rook. I pull my clothes back on and trudge out the door, ready for the worst sight in my life.

_Tsubasa hospital_

"Excuse me, I have an appointment." I continue to talk with the receptionist as she tells me what room Rook is in. I go on the elevator to level 8 and walk to room 397b. I take a deep breath and turn the doorknob, ready for the impact...

End – chapter 6

DRuby: I trolled you didn't I? Hahhaaaa, I love that. Yeah, it feels like a very trolling day today. Heheh, hope you look forward for the next chapter~!

Yami and Ami: Master, that wasn't nice! We want to know the next – **pillows hit their faces**

Druby: HAHAHAH~!


End file.
